Spiral
(i'll probably be using Luster's account to do most of this...its just easier and she's already logged in and everything) Spiral belongs to Wisps Spiral is a young female RainWing that resides in an apartment in Skypointe City, along with Awe. She is hardworking, and is juggling two jobs in hopes of making enough money to help out both herself and Awe. Some find her intimidating at first sight, but as her close friends can tell you, she's not that scary at all. =Description= With a wiry frame and lanky proportions, Spiral is not quite supermodel material. With dull green eyes flecked with deep emerald and starbursts of wistful greys, her eyes are key to her soul. She accentuated them well with copious amounts of smokey makeup and dark eyeliner, flaunting their magnificent colors with dark black contrasts. Her snout is shaped triangularly, with a long pointed snout and long ears that rest back, laden with metal and guilt. Her face is sharp, with rough edges and strong cheekbones, matched with her stark white scales to give a terrifyingly ghostly apparition. Her frame is light and loosely poised, often appearing relaxed and confident. She stands average height, though maybe slightly taller, with long limbs and a flat, boring form. She has no real defining physical features; a slightly longer frill, slightly smaller wings, slightly longer tail. She's thin and lean, and many never realize how strong she is. Her horns curve sharply up, and are striped black and white. Being a RainWing, she can change her scales, but she is generally a stark pale white, with jagged black spirals and stripes winding across her hide. She keeps her frill white and black striped or otherwise patterned, and shows no color other than her eyes. For accessories and clothing, you'll find Spiral in a wide array of styles: from generic flannels and torn skinny jeans to short shorts and crop-tops, to heavy leather jackets and boots. She tends to wear dark colors, or the color purple, but changes her preference often. One thing that never changes, however, is an awkwardly placed purple bandanna wrapped around her right hand, covering most all of her hand, ending halfway up her palm and wrapping around her wrist. She never takes this off in public, so she cut a hole in the fabric to fit her thumb through. She also has an almost obsession with piercings and tattoos, though more so the former than the latter. To name a few of hers, she has tons of earrings, three eyebrow piercings (two on her right), a nose ring, snake eyes (that sounds really creepy...it's just two little studs on her collarbone), small gauges in both ears (only big enough for a finger, calm down), a stud in her tongue, and a corset piercing spanning each flank, from her ribs to her hips, and are commonly laced with black ribbon, but she changes it with her outfit if they're visible. =Personality= Spiral likes to think she's all big and tough, strutting about with an air of confidence that rarely wavers. Being an extrovert, she has a few close friends, but has connections with most everyone. She loves being in crowds and loves talking to people: which is why she is almost addicted to attending parties. She thrives off of the atmosphere there: hot and crowded, the air taut with excitement and the deafening blare of music drowning out conversations. Because of this, along with an unhealthy reputation of ditching class, suspensions, and minor offenses, you would think she's a hardened rebel with no regard to anyone, someone who can be perfectly content with partying her life away without a decent job or life. But if you were to think that, you would be incorrect. Her bravado works quite well, hiding herself under a thick shield. She's actually, if you get to know her, very, almost overly, protective of her friends. She wants to keep them all safe and happy, and any threat aimed at them is a threat aimed at her. She won't let her friends get too far away from her, and has to stay in touch with at least one close friend to stay sane. Some dragons find it incredibly annoying, and others think it's adorable. Spiral isn't really cognizant of the fact that she's protective: she just does it. While many deem her as irresponsible, Spiral strives to prove them wrong. Deep down, she knows she's not responsible, and that she's worthless trash, but she has been trying to work her way back up. She is struggling slightly, but she's made herself a life that, while punishing, has succeeded in giving her a chance at being better than she was. She's been building some confidence, but still had rock-bottom self esteem. She hides this all, though, with her false bravado. She prefers to be seen as tough and thorny, only because she knows she isn't. Spiral's rough past has taken its toll on her, and because of that, she has learned to be completely independent. She is fiercely disciplined when it matters, and she can have extremely polite manners when necessary, but rarely has a chance to do anything "fancy" that would require any of that. That is, until she met Awe. Spiral isn't defined as "smart". In fact, she failed most of high school. The only subject she was less-awful in was literature and writing, and even then she only just barely passed the class. She's pretty well versed in street smarts, though, and knows that sort of stuff. She tries to be nice and friendly, but when you first meet her, she may be slightly standoffish and bitter, but she's actually kind of a softie. It's hard to offend her, but she's very empathetic. She tries to comfort other dragons if they need help or support, but doesn't think of herself as half-decent on that front. =Abilities= =Relationships= =Trivia= =Gallery=